


Sans remords

by Ambrena



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble sur Sweeney Todd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sans remords

**Author's Note:**

> Hier, l'incroyable acteur Alan Rickman est décédé. Voilà donc un drabble en hommage, sur l'un des personnages qu'il a incarné, Judge Turpin, dans le film Sweeney Todd.  
> Tout est à Tim Burton.

Son secret le suivrait jusqu’à la tombe, pensait-il. Le viol de Lucy, son suicide de désespoir, l’arrestation injuste de Benjamin Barker – un chien fou qui aboyait bien plus qu’il ne mordait. Tous ces crimes resteraient cachés : aux yeux de tous, d’abord, auxquels il devait rester le juste juge Turpin, l’élite de Londres, droit et irréprochable ; et ensuite, surtout, à la petite Johanna, sa pupille, ignorant ses propres origines. Inconsciente du fait que le bourreau de ses parents l’élevait, la délicieuse enfant lui mangeait dans la main. Lui ne ressentait pas l’once d’un remords et se carrait dans le confort de cette vie usurpée.


End file.
